


Viktuuri Smut

by Destiel_on_ice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_on_ice/pseuds/Destiel_on_ice
Summary: Yuuri starts to see Viktor in a different way (and Viktor isn't complaining.)(I do not own any of these characters.)





	1. The dream

Something was different. Viktor and Yuuri were standing face to face on the ice, leaving their discarded conversation to get drowned out by the silence. Yuuri was usually quite skittish around Viktor, especially at first; especially at his touch. Viktor was and had always been very ‘hands on’ with Yuuri, who jumped away from habit, or because he didn’t dare to accept the touch of his idol; but now… Something was different. Viktor’s hand had reached forwards and now rested on Yuuri’s thinly covered hip, snaking its way to his back. Viktor’s eyes burned into Yuuri’s with an intensity that reached his soul and this time, Yuuri did not feel fear or panic, but a burning sensation pounding him successively in the chest. This scared Yuuri even more and he sprang backwards, tripping his way to the edge of the ice. Viktor chuckled deeply, but the look never left his eyes.  


Yuuri left the ice to change and soon forgot all about his strange feeling. They walked home together as per usual, since Viktor still stayed at the boy’s parent’s onsen whenever he was in Japan. Once at home, Yuuri finally managed to get into his bedroom (after prying Viktor off him and reminding him one again that it's not common practise for a coach and his skater to share a bed.) Yuuri's legs ached from the regular practise and Yuuri had soon jumped into bed, feeling bliss when his head touched the pillow and his muscles could relax. Yuuri drifted into a deep slumber.  


It was morning and the skater groggily woke up due to an urgent discomfort. He opened his eyes in the dark room. A slither of weak light peaked from under his curtains and upon inspecting his phone, Yuuri discovered it wasn’t even five AM yet. He rolled over, attempting to return to his pleasant dream, but couldn’t quite remember what it was about... The boy tried to roll over again and sighed, realizing that his discomfort stemmed from an awkward tenting in his pyjama bottoms and would not seem to leave him alone. It had been awhile… Yuuri slipped a tentative hand downwards, slowly pulling at the elastic of his briefs. He was nervous at first. The house was quiet as Yuuri began stroking himself, quickening the pace as the pleasure intensified. That dream. Yuuri’s cock twitched and he let out a quite moan. Viktor’s gaze. Yuuri discarded his underwear completely, trying to keep quiet as he pumped himself quickly. Pleasure intensifying. His hands down my back. His touch. His mouth. His hands. Yuuri cried out, muffling his mouth as he came in shoots over himself and his hand, but one word was still clearly audible. ‘Viktor.’


	2. Chapter 2

Since he was up early anyway and felt too restless to go back to bed, Yuuri decided to have a long shower and, with so much time to spare, make breakfast. Looking at the clock, Yuuri realized Viktor would be awake soon, so doubled his ingredients to make them both breakfast. _Viktor _. He blushed, shaking his head to expel the thought. The rice had almost finished boiling when Viktor entered the kitchen. He looked sleepy, but this had not diminished his looks at all. His silver hair had curled from the pillow and his boxers were visible on one side where his yukata fell open. Yuuri blushed and turned to face the stove again. Pure thoughts pure thoughts pure thoughts. What had he done? Thinking of Viktor in such a way- His thoughts were cut off by Viktor moaning happily.  
“Hmmm. Smells good! What for breakfast?” __

____

“Natto and fried egg on rice with miso soup” Yuuri replied, beginning to plate up the food. 

__

“ooh!” Viktor exclaimed “Yuuri’s traditional cooking. I can’t wait!” He sat down on the zabuton nearby, waiting patiently as Yuuri approached the table with the two plates. 

__

“Itadakimasu” both boys said, picking up their chopsticks.

__

“Wow Yuuri! This is amazing.” Viktor finally said, still chewing on rice. “I want to live here forever so I can taste my Yuuri’s cooking every day!” Viktor was too busy slurping down his soup to notice that Yuuri had let his hair fall over his red face. 

__

They finished eating, chatting in between bites about random things and the time flew. Viktor thanked Yuuri for breakfast while he cleared away the plates then went to go get ready.  
When he was changed, the boys wandered out to the garage and Viktor grabbed his bike, jumping on the seat. Then they were off. Viktor cycled at a reasonable pace so that Yuuri didn’t have to sprint, but jogged behind him at a decent speed. They passed the morning fisherman and shouted hello as he waved them on, then shortly after, arrived at the ice rink. Yuuri panted slightly and Viktor tapped his back as he walked by. Once again, the young man blushed and dropped his head while praying that Viktor wouldn’t turn around.

__

Yuuri headed to the changing room while Viktor walked towards the rink entrance. The young skater decided to use the alone moment to confront himself and he walked to the sink, splashing his slightly red cheeks with cold water. He looked up to his reflection in the mirror and then slapped both of his cheeks

__

‘Snap out of it’ he said to himself then hurried to get changed before Viktor became too impatient. The man had the attention span of a puppy. Once dressed, Yuuri walked into the stands and towards the entrance of the ice. He stopped when he heard the familiar sound of blades cutting the ice and the thump of a landing, then Viktor floated into sight, oblivious of his blushing spectator. Graceful as God, with feet so light that he looked like wings were carrying him around the ice, Viktor swayed around the rink with eyes partially closed. Yuuri’s heart burned. Even after all these months, he couldn’t believe that Viktor Nikirof was coaching him- living with him. His personality was such a contrast to his skating that sometimes Yuuri forgot it really was the gorgeous celebrity Viktor Nikirof that he was living with and not just the energetic maniac. Of course Yuuri still adored Viktor as he was, but he had a real admiration for the figure skater whom he’d obsessed over for years. Although, he wondered to himself whether admiration was the right word.

__

Yuuri was dragged out of his thoughts when he realised that the noise of the skating had stopped and the rink was empty.

__

‘What’re you doing?’ a voice came from just in front of Yuuri and he realised Viktor’s face was only a few centimetres away from his. Yuuri gasped and stepped back, forgetting that the floor behind him was as a step down and he flung him arm around wildly before beginning to tip backwards. His body dropped and his hands latched onto the closest thing they could find, then there were arms around his waist and the falling stopped. Yuuri opened his eyes and found he was staring into another pair of baby blues. The thing that Yuuri had latched onto was the back of Viktor’s neck, who was now towering over Yuuri, so close that his silver hair brushed his face. Viktor’s arms were wrapped around the younger man’s waist and he hoisted him up so that they were standing, but Viktor didn’t let go. Similarly Yuuri’s eyes didn’t stray from Viktor’s for a second as they gazed at each other, Yuuri blushing furiously. Viktor was absentmindedly stroking Yuuri’s back while they stood, but in the small touch, Yuuri could feel far too much. His mind started wandering to darker places. _Lower Viktor _, he pleaded mentally, picturing how it would feel if Viktor would kiss him through the thin suit and a familiar warmth started to stir in Yuuri’s gut. Shit no! Yuuri flung himself backwards, away from Viktor again, landing not-so-gracefully a few steps down.__

____

__

____

‘What’s going on with you? You’re so jumpy’ Viktor asked and Yuuri lowered his head in shame, wondering the same thing. Viktor looked slightly hurt that Yuuri was avoiding him, which only make Yuuri feel worse.

____

__

____

‘Let’s just skate.’ He replied, avoiding the question. Viktor opened his mouth the reply, but closed it again and followed Yuuri towards the ice. 'Ok Yuuri. whatever you want '

____

__

____

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
